Champion of War
by Aj-kun
Summary: I can offer you power, the power for War, the power for Wisdom, the power to become an avenger of the dark. These are what the Gods offer, they take three young apprentices, their devastation powers will clash. Gore, Lemons, Coarse language.
1. Offer of Power

I love God of War, don't you guys just love God of War. So Aj-Kun here with the prologue of my new awesome story that will totally blow your freakin minds. So just putting it out there, let me know what you think. I would like **5 Reviews, count'em 5 Reviews if you are interested to see what happens next. So Review and let me know what ya think. **

'Why' screamed a little child, another punch.

'What did I do' the little boy screamed again as he was thrown down a dark alleyway.

'Did I do something wrong!' screamed the boy with dirt and dried blood in his golden locks.

"Die Demon" said a cold chilling voice, a kick to the stomach made the little boy cough up blood and crash into the trash cans.

The man stood over the child the Anbu was specialized in assassination. He could make it so the little demon brat's death looked like an accident. The Anbu was a young and newly promoted he was trained by the Yondamie Hokage and he would avenge his master his mentor.

'Finally sensei you can be at peice, knowing your greatest enemy, has perished' thought the Anbu he gave a maniacal chuckle that made the young boy with whisker marks shiver.

'Is this it' thought the young boy.

'Am I going to die' the young boy clinched his eyes shut.

'Maybe it would be for the best' thought the young boy as the Anbu with silver hair crept closer.

'I feel so helpless, so cold' the Anbu raised his small white sword above his head. It was stained with the boy's blood the moonlight reflected off the blade.

'Why isn't my father here to protect me?'

Just as the Anbu was about to plunge the blade into the boys little chest he spoke and opened his cerulean eyes.

"You'll be sorry, I'll have my revenge, you can be sure of that" said the young boy as he closed his eyes and awaited death.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the man as he plunged the knife into the young boy's chest.

Falling abyss white clouds illuminated by an ominous yellow light.

The God of War surveyed his army's newest conquest, Rhodes. He looked into the pool that allowed his to see all he wanted to. His general raised his sword mid battle speaking to his God.

"My lord, Rhodes is about to fall, soon all of Greece will know the glory of Sparta" the Spartan severed another head.

The pool rippled and changed to an image of a boy, a blonde boy with whisker marks.

'Why isn't my father here to protect me?'

Kratos' facial features became, angrier, and angrier he was shaking with rage. He bulled his fist up and glared down at the pool. The image disappeared with a ripple. He stormed off down the magnificent red carpet that lead to his throne room.

The Goddess of wisdom stood in his way.

"No Kratos, you can not do this" screamed the War goddess Athena as she attempted hold back the God of War.

Kratos just kept walking.

"If you do this I canprotect from Zeus no longer, the wrath of the Olympus will be the end of you" said Athena in desperation. He continued walking toward the edge of the abyss; he smirked down at the clouds.

"Kratos...

"That boy, the boy that we have been watching, what is his name" asked Kratos.

"Naruto...why do you...

But Kratos had already begun falling taking the step off the edge like he did all those years ago. To end his torment, but his goal this day was to end another's.

He wasn't falling to Rhodes he was falling past that falling down off Olympus past the bridges and the God's chambers past the ominous clouds and into Hades.

Why was Kratos going to Hades he is the God of War he had no business going there?

He isn't welcome there not after escaping death and killing Hades' wife Persephone. Hades' detests him for it and therefore he wasn't welcome into the arms of death. He descended past the clouds and landing in front of Hades' palace. He imminently felt a sense of dread this place always brought back horrible memories. He looked up to see a gigantic mural to Hades, it was on full display so his followers and servants could bask in his glory. The mural was of Hades sitting on his throne it was made out of black metal only found in the underworld.

He walked confidently his chest puffed out and a smirk on his face he looked over the edge of the platform and saw the river styx the black ooze that Hades called water was flowing with bodies of those who had perished. A living or dead monument to his power of the dead. He had seen a lot and done a lot of horrible things in his life. But the realm of Hades reminded him that there were worse people in the world than him.

Athena and Kratos had taken to watching mortals. Each God had a champion, each one had someone to do their bidding, Hades, Athena and Kratos were the only ones without champions to call their own. But this boy this Naruto, looked promising.

"Where are you boy?" asked Kratos to himself as he looked back up to the mural.

Naruto, Naruto had fallen into abyss, he awoke on a platform, three gigantic statues were overlooking him. Each seemed to be holding down a massive chain that stretched upward way too far for him to see. He now stood on the platform. The rags he called cloths tattered and a blood stain on his stomach had soaked the front of his clothes. The place where that Anbu had stabbed him was gone. Only to be replaced by a jagged scar. He was frightened, this place smelt like death, smelt like hell, how ironic.

The three gigantic statues began to glow, their eyes lighting up and their hands descending off the chain.

"We are the three judges, mortal if you wished to be judged you must first complete these challenges, we are the three kings that judge all those who pass over. King Minos, King Aeacus and Rhadamanthus. We will judge your heart and soul. The Souls that we deem righteous will be allowed to enter the Elysium Fields, while souls that are deemed as being evil are sentenced to the depths of Tartarus. Do you understand child?"

Naruto nodded his head. He looked to his right a pedestal with a book that glowed upon it.

"Step forward child" encouraged a voice.

Naruto took a step of the pedestal.

"NO...this child will not take your test" a figure jumped over the tall building above Naruto and stood between him and the pedestal.

"Lord Kratos, how unexpected"

"I am taking this child out of your death challenge, he is but a mere boy" Kratos crossed his arms over his armor.

The power this person was limiting was ridiculous. He had never felt such suffocating power.

"W-What do you want?" asked a timid Naruto.

"I want you to come with me, I offer you an escape" stated Kratos.

"I-I'm listening" said Naruto still intimidated.

"I need a mortal warrior, I can see the fire in your eyes, you crave battle, I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto flinched at his name.

"Where will you take me?" asked Naruto.

"CHILD MY OFFER WILL EXPIRE SOON AND YOU WILL BE LEFT TO FACE DEATH ITSELF. My patience is wearing thin" snapped Kratos.

"O-Okay, I'll go with you" said Naruto in a reluctant tone.

"Good child, you will receive training, you will become the ultimate warrior, just like your ancestors before you" stated Kratos as he held out his hand.

"If I go will you, will I get my revenge?" asked Naruto in a dark tone.

"Well will get along well child, you will have your vengeance if you become my warrior and destroy my enemies in return I'll give you power" smirked Kratos.

"I think will get along well to Mr…

"Lord…..you will address my as Lord Kratos, it's not everyday you reseive training from a God" Kratos smirked down at the boy.

"A…God?

"All will be explained in due time child, come we have much work to do" Kratos held out his hand. Naruto with some hesitation took it.

"A wise choice child" fire erupted from Kratos' hand and engulfed Naruto and they both disappeared.

**Kratos' Throne Room **

"Where….what….ugh" Naruto fell to his knees soft carpet felt nice on his knees.

"Kratos, you didn't" came a feminine voice behind him.

"Do not lecture me Athena, I am going to train him" came an angry voice.

"You're going to train him, but he is but a child" pleaded the voice, he turned around to see Kratos conversing with another stunning looking woman.

"Athena Spartan children begin learning the art of war around about his age, besides, weren't you going to bring your champion here soon regardless?" asked the God of War.

"I posses something you don't, I have favour with Zeus" stated Athena.

"Favour with Zeus, ha. The God of War fears no God or mortal. I will do as I please and do as I wish" Kratos walked past her and toward Naruto.

"Come child, I will give you the tools you need for your revenge" he walked past Naruto and clicked his fingers a portal appeared and he stepped right through it. Naruto turned around to Athena.

"You might as well go child, a word of advice, do not provoke him" Athena chuckled as Naruto nodded.

He turned around and followed Kratos through the portal.

"Well, I suppose I must recover my champion, I wonder what her current state is" said Athena to herself as she took a few steps back. She narrowed her eyes at the edge of Olympus and ran straight off the edge and plunged herself toward the earth.

"I, I have to get stronger, I won't be picked on anymore, I'm not a monster, I am human" the young blonde collapsed on the forest floor she was exhausted. She had spent her day training she was sick and tired of being ridiculed and shunned by those who were said to be her 'protectors.' Here village beat, insulted, ignored and made her feel like dirt.

She was training so she could prove them all wrong, so she could prove her worth so she could….

"Well, well, well, it would seem that the demon scum is vulnerable" a sinister cackle echoed through the forest canopy.

She quickly got to her feet. "What do you want, haven't you already beaten me enough" she narrowed her eyes at her assailant. Judging by the spandex and body armor he was the Raikage's elite guard.

"No it would seem that you keep on coming back, no matter how badly I beat you" he cracked his knuckles and began advancing on the small girl. He tattered clothes blowing up in the wind. As fear became evident in her eyes, her very soul quivered at the footsteps. She couldn't hear anything the weight of death cursing down upon her like it had countless times.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she fell backward kicking her feet desperately trying to move away.

He let out a maniacal chuckle as he stepped on the girl's foot making it impossible for her to move. She yelped in pain as he cocked his fist back. He went to strike the poor girl she closed her eyes and awaited the pain. But it never came….what?

"Striking a child, you scum" the figure pulled its hand back to unsheathe a sword behind her. The sword was cocked back and swiftly impaled the man with precise accuracy and deadly precision.

The man let out a gasp and quickly fell to his knees spitting out a clump of blood before passing over into the underworld. The young girl stared at the corpse shaking. She had never seen death before, nor had she expected to be saved.

"Are you injured, child?" asked the figure, the figures image was blocked out by the sun emitting rays from behind it.

The young girl shook her head.

"That is good child; I have come to make you an offer. How would you like to leave this place, you would never be looked down upon again, for you will be trained by a God" asked the figure as she came into the light, a beautiful woman dressed in battle armor.

"Why would you help me?" asked the young girl as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Because I have watched you all your life, Yugito Nii" Yugito gasped.

"I am Athena Goddess of wisdom, do you wish to recive training, to become my champion" Athena held out her hand.

Yugito stared down at her shoes for a second before looking back up at Athena with a determined look on her face.

"Yes" she said it with so much determination that it shocked Athena.

Yugito took her hand and eagle wings enveloped them both, in a flash they were gone.

**Hades' throne room-underworld**

"So Athena, and the Spartan have new champions" Hades' sat upon his throne as played with a skull. He let out an evil laugh and crushed it.

"I will have to acquire my own tool to counter theirs" Hades laughed again as he jumped off his throne.

He slowly walked down the his steps and looked down at the river styx.

"Let's see, oh yes, this child, a tormented young soul, looking for power, power I can give" his entire body glowed purple.

A young boy looked down at the reflection he produced in the water.

"Why, why big brother" tears rolled down his eyes as they hit the water. The ravened haired boy began sobbing.

"Aw, poor child, so powerless" a dark voice entered his mind. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Who's there, show yourself" screamed the boy.

"I am here child, I can offer you power, power to kill your brother and to kill….your brother…you can have your vengeance, child, what do you say?" asked the voice.

"You say you can offer me power?" asked the boy.

"I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams" said the voice.

The boy smirked.

"How?"

"I can offer you training, you become my tool, I give you power, you kill as you wish. What do you say, Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the evil voice.

Sasuke smirked.

"I accept your training" said Sasuke.

"From now on you will address me as Lord Hades" a purple light engulfed Sasuke and he disappeared.

Oh GOW with a Naruto twist hey, pretty cool hey, please **Review, favourite and follow, hey, hey. ** So let me know if you guys are interested and want me to continue. Love ya guys.

Aj-Kun be like God of War + Naruto could be a winning combo. Oh, who do you think is the coolest out of the Greek Gods?


	2. Spartan Values

Wo mad props boys and girls, it seems this story is well liked. So in this story, yep you guessed it my favourite pairing of all time Naruto X Yugito. Probably because I'm one of the few who actually do the pairing, ya know cause I'm like the Cyndi Lauper of fanfiction, unusual. So enough talk, destroy now.

LuminaFinale

gamelover41592

Darth Xion

ExecutionerKain

naruhanaI4445

Ranmaleopard

Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight

Deflow

Previously on Champion of War

"I need a mortal warrior, I can see the fire in your eyes, you crave battle, I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto flinched at his name.

"Where will you take me?" asked Naruto.

"CHILD MY OFFER WILL EXPIRE SOON AND YOU WILL BE LEFT TO FACE DEATH ITSELF. My patience is wearing thin" snapped Kratos.

"O-Okay, I'll go with you" said Naruto in a reluctant tone.

"Good child, you will receive training, you will become the ultimate warrior, just like your ancestors before you" stated Kratos as he held out his hand.

"If I go will you, will I get my revenge?" asked Naruto in a dark tone.

"Well will get along well child, you will have your vengeance if you become my warrior and destroy my enemies in return I'll give you power" smirked Kratos.

"I think will get along well to Mr…

"Lord…..you will address my as Lord Kratos, it's not every day you receive training from a God" Kratos smirked down at the boy.

"A…God?

"Are you injured, child?" asked the figure, the figures image was blocked out by the sun emitting rays from behind it.

The young girl shook her head.

"That is good child; I have come to make you an offer. How would you like to leave this place, you would never be looked down upon again, for you will be trained by a God" asked the figure as she came into the light, a beautiful woman dressed in battle armor.

"Why would you help me?" asked the young girl as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Because I have watched you all your life, Yugito Nii" Yugito gasped.

"I am Athena Goddess of wisdom, do you wish to receive training, to become my champion" Athena held out her hand.

Yugito stared down at her shoes for a second before looking back up at Athena with a determined look on her face.

"Yes" she said it with so much determination that it shocked Athena.

"So Athena, and the Spartan have new champions" Hades' sat upon his throne as played with a skull. He let out an evil laugh and crushed it.

"I will have to acquire my own tool to counter theirs" Hades laughed again as he jumped off his throne.

He slowly walked down his steps and looked down at the river styx.

"Let's see, oh yes, this child, a tormented young soul, looking for power, power I can give" his entire body glowed purple.

A young boy looked down at the reflection he produced in the water.

"Why, why big brother" tears rolled down his eyes as they hit the water. The ravened haired boy began sobbing.

"Aw, poor child, so powerless" a dark voice entered his mind. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Who's there, show yourself" screamed the boy.

"I am here child, I can offer you power, power to kill your brother and to kill….your brother…you can have your vengeance, child, what do you say?" asked the voice.

"You say you can offer me power?" asked the boy.

"I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams" said the voice.

The boy smirked.

"How?"

"I can offer you training, you become my tool, I give you power, you kill as you wish. What do you say, Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the evil voice.

Sasuke smirked.

"I accept, you training" said Sasuke.

"From now on you will address me as Lord Hades" a purple light engulfed Sasuke and he disappeared.

**God of War theme Rage of Sparta **

Naruto walked into the portal, darkness engulfed him, it was suffocating. Naruto feel to his knees the dark was soon pierced by light, he was right in the middle of an arena. There was an iron gate under the two thrones on the top of bleachers from which warriors and enemies can march in there are big statues of goddesses on the walls and some walls have spiked vines overgrowing them.

Naruto looked up to the top of the bleachers where the thrones were located. Kratos walked into Naruto's view he smiled sadistically down at the boy before jumping down. He made the Forum shake as it's foundations were rattled by the might of the God of War.

"Child those clothes will not be sufficient for your training, you will have to have a much better attire, I have my dignity, I refuse to teach a street rat" Kratos let out a laugh at Naruto's angry face.

"Don't laugh at me you bald headed pasty freak, I'll beat you into a pulp!" yelled Naruto as he glared up at Kratos.

Kratos' face turned into that of his trademark scowl.

"If you think you can child" he pointed his thumb at his armor.

"Take your chance, strike me down!" he ordered.

"I'm not ignorant pasty, I know I'm no match for you….yet. One day I'll challenge you to a real fight" Naruto smirked at the boys analysis, he was indeed smart for a 7 year old.

"Good child" Kratos snapped his fingers Naruto was engulfed in a bright light. The light receded to reveal Naruto's new attire. He had a black head band on. He also had a white t shirt on with black pants with an orange strip running vertically down them. A black belt holding his pants up. He now wore black shinobi open-toed sandals. He also wore to black leather gloves.

"Cool, how did you do that?" asked Naruto as he inspected his training kit.

"I am the God of War child, there isn't much that I cannot do" explained Kratos as he crossed his arms.

"So do I get a pair of those cool swords or what?" asked Naruto as he stepped forward. Kratos remained still as Naruto touched the two dual swords on his back only to be cut.

"What the hell!" yelped Naruto as he began bleeding from his finger.

He jumped back to his original position only to be faced with a grinning Kratos.

"What are you smiling at?" growled Naruto.

"If you to be my student, boy" Naruto growled.

"You will have a pair just like these, however they are a heavy burden, as you can see" Kratos held his arms out, Naruto saw the chains around his forearms.

"I see, so they are like apart of you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes they are, they become a part of you, and you a part of them. What say you boy, will you accept this burden. These blades are not unlike that Kitsune that resides within you" said Kratos, Naruto's eyes snapped up at Kratos whose look remained the same, cold.

"I want them" said Naruto simple looking right into Kratos' eyes.

"Are you certain, once these blades become bonded with you there is no turning back" said Kratos still sporting his scowl.

"It doesn't matter to me either way, I will get my revenge on that place for what they did to me" Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger as Kratos' facial features turned into that of a smile, a rare smile.

Kratos held his hand out. Several separate rays of light spiraled around each other until they manifested into two blades. They each had spiral patterns on the actual blade, they glowed red. The hilt was in the shape of a trident there were two tips of the trident-like hilt that came to either sides of the blades. The blades were in the same shape as Kratos' The hilts were a black colour. The sword handles were straight. Chains were both attached to the bottom of the sword handles.

"Child these are the Blades of War, they are to be given to my champion, do accept them" the blades twirled around Naruto.

"I see, the blades seem to like" stated Kratos as he crossed his arms.

"Why would the swords like me, they're swords ya know" Kratos laughed at the question.

"These blades are special child. Now do you accept them, I warn you child this will be painful. I'm sure that the Kitsune will provide you with pain relief" Naruto nodded and held out his arms to either side of him. The blades' change wrapped themselves around Naruto's lower forearms, he let out a scream as they burned into his flesh. They glowed gold and the smoke cleared. When the smoke cleared Naruto was holding the blades in his hands. They glowed red as they pulsated with power. Naruto smiled at them and they glowed back. He moved them both to his back, they sat in an X shape position.

"Good child, it would seem that your tenant works fast, not to mention you have a high pain tolerance, like a true Spartan, like your great-grandfather before you" he let out a rare laugh.

"Who was that?" asked Naruto as he cocked his head to the side.

"Was, child, you're looking at him" Kratos smirked at Naruto's shocked expression.

"W-Wa, grandpa?" Naruto was in disbelief he sniffed.

"Why do you cry child?" asked Kratos.

Naruto's sniff turned into a growl. The growl turned into a rumble and the rumble turned into a battle cry. He grabbed both his blades and swung them at Kratos. The blades bounced off Kratos as he glared down at his grandson.

"WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT RAT HOLE!" Naruto had tears streaming down his face.

"You were not meant to be here in the first place child, you are far too young to be taking this type of training. As for why I left you there in Konoha, I have been busy, I was not aware of your existence until recently" Kratos spoke in a calm voice.

"That's your excuse?" Naruto seemed unsatisfied.

"I do not need an excuse, be grateful that I pulled you out of there before you suffered anymore torment!" Kratos was getting increasingly angrier.

"You could have come sooner, you could have saved me from all those beatings!" yelled Naruto.

"Child you must not confuse reality with fantasy, the fact is what's done, is done" Kratos seemed done with the debate.

"That answer does not satisfy me, grandfather" Naruto spoke in a dark tone.

Kratos sighed.

"I, I was blinded by my need for vengeance child" Naruto seemed to be intrigued, yet still infuriated.

"I done some terrible things child, I seeked reprieve for my actions. Only resonantly has the web of hatred been lifted from my vision" Kratos sighed.

"Naruto, I am sorry" Kratos bit his lip as the word left his mouth. He had never used that word before.

Naruto sniffed again.

Kratos' stone face remained.

"Grandpa!" Naruto's sniffs turned into a fall blown wail. He ran into his Grandpa's sternum. Kratos's arms remained at his sides.

Kratos' fist bulled up. He knelt down on one knee to Naruto's level. Naruto's arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Kratos went to wrap his arms around Naruto but hesitated. He was about to put them back to his sides. But he eventually moved them around Naruto and hugged him.

The great and terrible Ghost of Sparta, The killer of Gods, The God of War, was stripped down to his base emotion of love. Nothing is more important to a Spartan than family, well besides cutting people's heads off for trophies. He closed his eyes.

"I love you Grandpa" said Naruto as he finished crying.

Before Kratos could respond. The arena doors opened and two figures stepped out of the shadows. One greatly taller than the other.

"My, my the Great God of War is going soft" came a feminine voice.

Kratos got up to a vertical base. Naruto turned to face the two figures the blades on his back glowing a faint red.

"I am not soft Athena, I was merely sharing a hug with my Grandson" stated Kratos. From behind Athena's leg appeared a girl with just below shoulder length hair it was tied up into a high pony tail. She had naturally rosy cheeks and they were the tiniest bit puffy. She wore a purple and black shirt. She wore black pants and simple shinobi sandals.

"I see you bought your champion to Olympus also" stated Kratos.

"Yes we will have to bring them to Zeus in the morning, but in the mean time we have matters to discuss. Young lady I wish for you to become acquainted with the Champion of War" Athena turned around and Kratos followed suit but before he stepped through the Arena Gate he spoke.

"Introduce yourself child, you will be spending a lot of time together" Kratos disappeared in the darkness.

Naruto smiled and stepped forward he stopped in front of Yugito and held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

And that's where I'm going to stop it. Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. This is shaping up to be good. Thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed of course. I apologise for all the gramaticamatimacal errors. So as always **Review, favourite and follow. **Let me know what ya think. Until next time guys.

Aj-Kun says deep down I bet Kratos is a softie anyway. Do you think Kratos thought of Pandora as his daughter in GOW3.


End file.
